Known as a conventional method of cutting an object to be processed in the above-mentioned technical field is one irradiating a sheet-like object to be processed equipped with a silicon substrate with a laser light having a wavelength of 1300 nm, for example, so as to form a modified region to become a cutting start point along a line to cut the object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).